Rory und ihr Tagebuch
by MaraMariano
Summary: Rory 8 Jahre nach der 4. Staffel. Sie hat viel erlebt und sich sehr verändert. Warum? Findet es heraus. Mit verschiedenen kleinen crossover. Read and review! [chapter 5 up]
1. Chapter 1

**Rory und ihr Tagebuch**

**Teil 1:**

**Sonntag, 08.07.2012**

**Liebes Tagebuch,  
heute war meine Abschlussfeier in Yale...**

Wieder sitze ich hier in meinem Talar und warte darauf das diese endlosen Reden vorbei sind. Ich habe mich wieder erfolgreich vor einer Rede drücken können. In den 5 Jahren hat sich wirklich nichts verändert... wieder sind die Reden vollgepackt mit Danksagungen und Lob für Professoren die man doch nicht leiden konnte.

_Wie ich diese Heuchelei hasse!_

Es gibt nur 3 kleine Unterschiede zu meiner Abschlussfeier vor 5 Jahren:  
damals war Penny noch nicht dabei... ich war nicht 4 Jahre älter als die anderen Absolventen...und ich hatte nicht so viele Jobangebote wie jetzt...

_Penny...ja die kleine war schon süß..._  
_wie lieb sie und will heute doch sind..._

**tja... doch da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt denn als ich (mal wieder) in der Schlange stand und darauf wartete aufgerufen zu werden und mein Diplom entgegen zu nehmen, kamen die beiden Hand in Hand zu mir gelaufen. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig: ich nahm Penny hoch und Will an die Hand.**

Da stehe ich nun, nehme mein Diplom entgegen und schüttel dem Direktor die Hand. Ich muss lächeln als der Direktor auch den kleinen die Hand schüttelt. Ein kichern geht durch die Menge und ich stehe da und schaue sie an...

_Wahrscheinlich denken alle das die beiden meine Kinder sind...sollen sie doch... ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken... wenn man bedenkt wie viel Zeit ich mit ihnen verbringe... und wenn man dann auch noch meinen neuen "Stil" dazuzählt... so muss es für Außenstehende wirklich so aussehen... _  
_Außenstehende... ha... davon gibt es wirklich genug... ich kenne kaum einen meiner Komillitonen/Mitabsolventen genauer... und es macht mir nichts aus..._

Auch dieses Mal werde ich wieder mit meiner Familie feiern  
Ich gehe die Treppen wieder runter, aber diesmal gehe ich nicht wieder auf meinen Platz sondern zu Mum um ihr die Kleinen wieder zu bringen...

**Auch das Ende der Feier verlief nicht anders als vor 5 Jahren, deshalb spare ich mir das jetzt  
Auch Jamie und Paris waren da. Jamie hatte extra seinen nobel Club geschlossen und auch Paris hatte sich frei genommen.  
In einem ruhigen Moment zog sie mich und Mum zur Seite und gestand uns das sie ein Baby von Jamie erwartet.  
Das war wieder so ein Moment in der ich meine Maske fallen lasse...  
Mum hat es natürlich sofort gemerkt. Es wundert mich immer wieder was für ein gutes Verhältnis wir immernoch haben.  
Ich war wirklich froh das es zwischen den beiden doch noch geklappt hat.**

Wir gehen wieder zu den anderen und Mum starrt mich wieder einmal so komisch von der Seite an.

"Was!"  
"Och...nichts Rory..."  
"Na klar..."

**...und schon war die Maske wieder da.****  
**Als die anderen ausgelassen feiern amche ich mich wieder aus dem Staub...  
Und einmal mehr gehe ich zum See... Ich brauche einfach Ruhe...Ich kann diese ewige gute LAune nicht ausstehen...  
Ich setze mich auf den Steg und packe ein Buch aus... es ist nicht irgentein Buch... es ist das Buch, das ich immer dann lese wenn ich das Gefühl habe nicht verstanden zu werden... doch wenn ich dieses Buch lese... ich fühle mich einfach verstanden von dem Autor... ich glaube er hat etwas ähnliches erlebt wie ich... nur schade das man über ihn nichts rausfinden kann... es ist als würde er garnicht existieren...  
Ich schaue mir wieder das Cover an... schon allein das ist faszinierend... ich könnte es stundenlang ansehen... es zeigt einen See mit einer Brücke bei Sonnenuntergang... und auf der Brücke sitzt jemand doch man sieht nur seine schwarze Siluette...

_Ein See...ha...und wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit..._

Und die Schrift... irgentwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor... (genauso wie die Siluette)... das fällt mir immerwieder auf... es ist eine schöne Schrift... aber nicht verschnörkelt...

**Ich las bis es dunkel wurde und dann verzog ich mich in meine Wohnung. ICh habe alles für morgen fertig gemacht und noch etwas gegessen.  
Ja morgen... ich gehe morgen in meine alte Schule... zur Chilton... um dort mit dem Direktor alles für meinen Ferienkurs zu besprechen...  
Hätte mir vor 8 Jahren jemand gesagt das ich an meiner alten Schule arbeiten würde hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt aber jetzt... jetzt bin ich froh das ich dort arbeite...  
Ich werde jetzt mal schluss machen sonst komme ich gleich am 1. tag zu spät  
Rory**


	2. Montag, 09072012

So danke für die Reviewa

ich wollte nur nachschicken:

also das was sie tatsächlichin ihr Tagebuch schreibt mache ich **fett** und ihre Gedanken _kirsiv_. Es wir d fast nur aus Rorys Sicht geschrieben, wenn nicht mache ich darauf aufmerksam..

Diana: Ja das haben schon viele gesagt das es sehr misteriös ist aber wenn ich es anders machen würde wäre die ganze Spannung weg. Es wird sich noch alles aufklären (wie in Rorys Büchern :D Die sind doch auch immer so kompliziert) und mit dem anderen hast du recht

rorylorelai: hey rorylorelai...oder sollte ich dich anders nennen ;) nun du hast einen klaren Vorteil gegenüber den anderen Lesern. Danke für dein feedback (nicht nur hier)

Diaclaimer: nichs gehört mir außer der Charaktere die ich mir ausgedacht habe und den verrückten Ideen die meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen sind :D

**

* * *

Teil 2:**

**Liebes Tagebuch,  
heute war ein ereignissreicher Tag.  
Ich war pünktlich aufgestanden und ging dann runter ins Diner. Wie jeden Morgen saßen dort in der Ecke Mom und Sookie mit ihren insgesamt 6 Kindern...**

Ich gehe wie immer zu ihnen und setze mich. Luke hat mit seinem morgentlichen Andrang zu kämpfen.  
"Hey Mom..." Ich gebe ihr ein Küsschen. "Hey Luke, machst du mir nen Kaffee und Bagles?"  
Ich höre nur ein Brummen als Antwort während ich Soolie begrüße.  
"Mom was hat er denn? Kirk ist doch gar nicht da...und Taylor auch nicht."  
Mom schaut mich nicht an als sie antwortet. Sie hat mit Penny zu kämpfen.  
"Penelope Gilmore-Danes, hör auf - schon mal aufs Datum geguckt? - nein das Essen gehört auf den Teller, nicht auf den Tisch..."  
Ich sehe Mom skeptisch an, schaue aber auf mein Handy...  
Montag 09.07.2012  
"Oh...", ich versuche meine Tränen zurückzuhalten, "er hat sich wieder nicht gemeldet..."  
"Nein hat er nicht. Das ist der 8. Geburtstag ohne irgenteine Nachricht..."  
Moms Stimme ist voller Verachtung und ich kann nicht mehr an mich halten: Ich renne schluchzend wieder hinauf und werfe mich auf mein Bett.  
Niemand kommt um mich zu trösten.  
Am Anfang kam Mom noch zu mir doch sie kann mir nicht helfen, niemand kann es, denn niemand kennt den Grund.  
Mom hat es hingenommen das sie den Grund nicht kennt und lässt mich in Ruhe.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier gelegen habe, nur, dass ich mich beeilen muss.

_Verdammt... na toll... das hast du ja echt toll hingekriegt... nicht nur das du mich zum heulen bringst... jetzt komm ich wegen dir auch noch zu spät..._

Ich weiß das es nichts bringt ihn zu beschuldigen oder zu verfluchen, denn tief drinnen weiß ich das er nicht schuld ist, aber ich kann nicht anders.  
ICh frische schnell mein Make-up auf und renne runter, aus dem Diner raus und in mein Auto.  
In Hartford sind natürlich alle Ampeln rot, wie könnte es anders sein?  
Endlich komme ich an der Chilton an.  
Ich steige aus und renne über den Parkplatz.  
Das Auto lasse ich unverschlossen.

_Das hat er auch immer gemacht..._  
_Nein! Daran darfst du jetzt nich denken..._

Ich reiße die Tür auf und renne durch die Schule. Das Klicken meine Absätze hallt durch das ganze Gebäude, doch was bleibt mir anderes übrig als zu rennen?

**Als ich vor der Tür stand kam ich mir vor wie vor 4 Jahren...**

Flashback 1  
"Hey Bess, ich hab nen Termin beim Chef."  
"Hey Rory... ja du kannst gleich rein, aber was willst du denn von ihm?"  
_Ja, Bess kam Ms Patty immer näher..._  
"Was hältst du davon wenn ich dir das nachher bei nem Kaffee erzähle?"  
"Ja klar gerne. Glaich wenn du wieder kommst?"  
"Ja ok"  
Ich gehe durch zum Büro des Chefs. ICh atme nochmal tief durch, klopfe an und lege die Hand auf die Klinke...  
Flashback 1 Ende

"Herein"  
Ich trete ein und kriege glaich einen Schreck.

_Wow... die Frau war doch vor 12 Jahren schon über 80 und scheintot..._

"Ähm... guten Tag... ich bin Rory Gilmore..."  
"Ah ja, der Direktor erwartet sie schon..."

**Sie war genauso unfreundlich wie vor Jahren. Sie stand auf, öffnete die Tür und bat mich herein.**

"Hey Rory..."  
"Max!"

**Ich war echt überrascht Max zu sehen. Ich muss sehr geschockt ausgesehen haben, denn Max fing aun zu Lachen.**

"Ich bin hier jetzt Direktor..."  
"Wow... wie kams dazu Max? Ich darf doch Max sagen oder?"  
"Ja klar... immerhin kannen wir uns schon lange... ich wäre ja fast dein Stiefvater geworden... willst du dich nicht setzen?"  
"Doch...klar..."

**Wir nahmen platz und unterhielten uns. Wir sprachen über uns und ich erzählte ihm auch von Mom, Luke, Will und Penny.**

"William und Penelope? Wie ist Lorelai denn auf diese Namen gekommen?"  
"Ich glaube Lukes Vater oder Großvater hieß William. Und bei Penelope... kennst du Charmed?  
Max schaut verwirrt.  
"Ja, aber die heißen doch anders oder?"  
"Ja aber Mom haben iohre Namen nicht gefallen oder an jemand anderen erinnert den sie nicht mochte und da hat sie eben den Namen der Großmutter genommen."  
Max fängt an zu lachen  
"Ja so ist Lorelai"

**Langsam fanden wir dann zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.**

"also... da ich deinen Büchergeschmack kenne hast du völlig freie Hand in deiner Bücherauswahl... du musst dich natürlich an den Lehrplan halten... aber eine Bitte hätte ich noch... nimm bitte dieses Buch durch..."  
Ich nehme das Buch, das er eben aus seinem Schreibtisch geholt hat in die Hand.  
"Wow! Jim Jazz, Fehler über Fehler... aber das ist doch noch gar nicht veroffentlicht..."  
"Tja das ist einer der Vorteile wenn man Direktor an einer der renomiertesten Privatschulen ist... du kennst ihn?"  
"Ja klar... sein Buch 'Mistakes' istz mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch..."

**Wir wurden von Frau Scheintot unterbrochen die Max ein wichtiges Telefonat ankündigte. Ich wollte nicht stören also verabschiedete ich mich schnell und ging hinaus. Auf dem Gang konnte ich nicht anders als das Cover anzustarren...**

Ich bin sofort fasziniert... ein Strand bei Sonnenuntergang... wieder sitzt da diese schwarze Siluette... und diese Schrift... mir kommt alles so bekant vor...

_Verdammt warum kann ich es nicht zuordnen?_

**Ich war so fasziniert und gefesselt das ich nichts mehr warnahm und gegen etwas hartes lief...**

"Huch... na so in Gedan... Rory!"  
"Tristan!"  
"Hey... wow... du siehst do anders aus..."  
ich schaue an mir runter: schwarze Stiefel, einen braunen assymetrischen rock, einen cremeweißen dünnen Pulli und einen dünnen schwarzen Poncho. Die Haare hab ich wieder länger und zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten.  
Tristan hat es bemerkt und wird leicht rot.  
"Ähm... ich meine du siehst nicht schlecht aus... du siehst gut aus... richtig hübsch... eben nur anders..."  
Ich muss über Tristans Verlegenheit grinsen.  
"schon gut... dir hat die Militärakademie aber auch nicht geschadet... was machst du hier?"  
"Ja geschadet hat sie nicht, auch wenn es hart war... ich unterrichte hier Sport und was machst du hier?"  
"Ich arbeite jetzt auch hier."  
"Ehrlich? Was denn? Du wolltest doch Journalistin werden."  
"Ja ehrlich. Ich unterrichte Literatur und kreatives SChreiben. Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns bei einem Kaffee darüber unterhalten? Ich hatte heute noch gar keinen..."  
"Ja klar... dann musst du ja echt auf Entzug sein... ich muss nur noch mal kurz zum Direktor..."  
"Ja... ich war auch gerafe bei Max..."  
"Max!"  
Ich muss lächeln.  
"Ich würd sagen das klären wir auch bei nem Kaffee..."  
"Ja klar gerne... also bis gleich..."  
"Bis gleich."  
Tristan macht sich auf den Weg zum Büro. Ich setze mich auf die Treppe und schaue mich um...

_Es ist alles noch wie vor 12 Jahren..._  
_Hier hat sich wirklich nichts verändert..._

* * *

Forsetzung folgt


	3. Chapter 3

So danke für eure Reviews

**val:** ich will nicht zu viel verraten aber durchaus möglich

**Diana:** ja Tristan kommt wieder drin vor. Toll oder? es kann durchaus sein das man den Autor schon kennt...

**Disclaimer:** NIchts gehört mir außer meiner Ideen und den Charakteren die meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen sind :D

**

* * *

**

**Teil 3:**

Flashback 2+

"Und ihre Entscheidung steht fest Ms Gilmore?"

"Ja ds tut sie. Ich werde zurück nach Yale gehen und Lehrerin für Literatur und kreatives schreiben werden."

"Ich glaube ich verstehe ihren Entschluss... ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück... sicher ist dieser Beruf besser für sie... ich habe schon bemerkt das sie nicht mehr so schreiben können wie an ihrem anfang in Yale..."

"Sie haben meine Laufbahn verfolgt?"

"Ja natürlcih... sie waren wirklich begnadet... das soll nicht heißen das sie jetzt nicht mehr schreiben könnten... das können sie weiß gott... nur... sind sie jetzt für eigene texte und düstere Geschichten besser geeignet als für Berichte und Nachrichten... das dürfen sie jetzt nicht falsch verstehen... sie können schreiben... nur ist das nicht das wahre für einen Nachrichtensender..."

"nein ist schon ok... ich weiß es ja auch... ich habe mich verändert... und deshalb möchte ich auch kündigen..."

"Ja... wie gesagt... ich kann ihren Entschluss vertehen..."

"Danke..."

"Dann auf wiedersehen und viel Glück und ich hoffe für sie ,dass sie das was sie verloren haben irgentwann wiederbekommen..."

_Ha... das glaube ich weniger..._

"auf wiedersehen..."

Flashback 2 Ende+

**Wir gingen in ein Cafe ganz in der Nähe der Schule. Wir bestellten uns Kaffee, der zwar nicht an den von Luke herankam aber doch ziemlich gut war. Aber ich hätte wahrscheinlich alles getrunken solange es nur Koffein enthalten hätte.**

"Und? Hast du einen Freund?"

"Ähm...nein...und bei dir?"

"Nein, nichts festes... nur Affären und One-Night-Stands..."

Ich verschlucke mich und Tristan muss grinsen

"Na? gehts wieder Maria?"

Ich verstehe seine Anspielung und kann nur nichtssagend lächeln.

_Affären... wie passend..._

**Wir unterhielten uns darüber was wir in den 11 Jahren gemacht haben, über alte Bekannte, unsere Familien und darüber wie wir Lehrer geworden sind. Auch Tristan bemerkte das ich mich verändert habe, aber er war Gentleman genug um nichts zu sagen. Es war wirklich interesant und witzig. Ich hätte stundenlang so weiterreden können, doch da klingelte mein Handy...**

_Na toll... gerade wenn ich mich so schön amüsiere..._

"Entschuldige..."

"Schon ok..."

Ich nehme ab.

"Hey Rory..."

"Mom, warum rufst du an?"

"Ich brauch deine Hilfe im Dragon Fly. Wir haben ja morgen diese Mitternachtshochzeit... Michel hat wieder seine Ennuit und die Kleinen sind auch nicht zu bändigen... und zu allem Überfluss will das Brautpaar jetzt doch keine kräftigen warmen Farben mehr sondern helle Pasteltöne..."

"Ja Mom ist gut... ich komme sofort... ich kann ja nicht zulassen das die ein solcher Auftrag durch dir Lappen geht... bis gleich"

Ich lege auf und schaue Tristan entschuldigend an.

"Entschuldige aber ich muss gehen... meine Mom hat Stress im Hotel..."

"Hey schon ok...wir sehen uns ja jetzt öfter..."

Ich lächle ihn an

"Ok also dann bis...?"

"Morgen?"

"Ja ok bis morgen."  
**Ich schenke ihm noch ein Lächeln und gehe dann hinaus. Auf der Straße fange ich an zu rennen. Wieder in Chilton steige ich in mein Auto und fahre zum Dragon Fly. Dort angekommen höre ich schon beim Aussteigen das Geschrei von Michel und Lorelai.**

"Los!"

"Nein!"

"Sie kümmern sich jetzt entweder um die Deko oder um die Kleinen!"  
"Dann lassen sie mich zwischen Lepra und Cholera entscheiden..."

Auch sonst herscht Trubel und reges Treiben:

Einige bauen die alte Deko ab, andere bauen die Tanzfläche und die Bühne auf. Überall fuschen 6 klaine Kinder dazwischen die sich von Sookie nicht bändigen lassen.

Ich habe genug gesehen. Ich stoße einen lauten Pfiff aus, dessen wirkung ich schon oft habe testen können. Auch dieses Mal ist es nicht anders. Alle werden still und schauen mich an.

"So... William, Penelope, David (Davey), Ozeana, Benedikt und Jane, ihr kommt mit mir. Sookie du gehst wieder in die Küche und Michel... sie werden sich um die Deko kümmern... Cholera ist für jemanden mit ihren cholerischen Anfällen sicher nicht das schlimmste..."

Alle tun wie geheißen und ich gehe mit den Kleinen zu Mom.

"rory, du bist mit Abstand meine Lieblingstochter..."  
"Sei froh das Penny nicht versteht was du da sagst... was soll ich mit ihnen machen?

"Ihre Kleider müssen geändert werden... du kannst in mein Büro gehen..."

"ok... den Rest schaffst du jetzt alleine oder?"  
"Ja klar..."

Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Moms Büro.

"So ihr kleinen Racker... Ihr setzt euch jetzt da an den Tisch und malt schöne Bilder für eure Mommys und eurte Daddys. Ich werde dann einem nach dem anderen das Kleid oder den Anzog ändern ok?

Alle 6 nicken. Ich lächle.

"Gut... also Penny... mit dir fang ich an. Davey würdest du bitte zu deiner Mom gehen und mir einen Kaffee holen..."

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie oft ich das Brautpaar verflucht habe... irgentwann hörte ich auf zu zählen.

Ich war gerade dabei an Janes Kleid die orangenen Blumen und Bänder gegen rosane zu tauschen als Benedikt mir ganz stolz sein Bild zeigte...

"Das hast du aber echt toll gemacht..."  
"Hey Rory... Penny schläft hier bald ein..."

"Ich habe Hunger!"

"Ok Jane... ich glaube etwas zu essen würde uns allen gut tun... Davey würdest du bitte Sookie sagen sie soll uns was machen? Und Ozeana... sag du bitte Lorelai bescheid das penny müde ist."

Beide stehen auf und gehen zur Tür, ich widme mich wieder Janes Kleid, doch dann höre ich Will ein 'Hallo' sagen und daraufhin hinter mir ein 'Pst'.

**Ich erschrak, fuhr herum und wie es natürlich nicht anders sein konnte landete die Nadel nicht in janes Kleid sondern in meinem Finger...**

"Autsch... verdammt... Tristan was machst du denn hier? Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

Er kommt zu mir und kniet sich neben mich.

"Entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken... zwig mal her...", er schaut sich meinen Finger an, "habt ihr irgentwo Pflaster?"  
"Ja dahinten"

Er geht an den Schrank und holt Pflaster raus. Als er mich verarztet wir mit irgent wie warm...

_Ja warm schon... aber es nicht das gleiche Gefühl wie bei ihm..._

Da kamen Davey, Ozeana, Lorelai und Sookie, die ien rießengroßes Tablett trug, ins Zimmer...

"Huch... wen haben wir denn da schönes...?"

Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen

"Das ist Tristan DuGray ein ehemaliger Mitschüler und jetzt Arbeitskollege von mir... Tristan das sind Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, meine Mutter und Mutter von Will und Penny, und das ist Sookie St. James, die beste Freundin meiner Mutter, beste Köchin der Welt und Mutter von Davey, Ozeana, Ben und Jane, wobei ich noch hinzufügen muss das die beiden jüngsten auch noch meine patenkinder sind."

Tristan schaut sehr verwirrt drein. Ich habe ihn wahrscheinlich durch mein schnelles sprechen erschrocken... oder es waren zu viele Informationen auf einmal für ihn, den er bringt nur ein "Freut mich sehr" heraus.

Sookie stellt das Tablett ab und geht mit Mom, die Penny auf den Arm genommen hat, im Schlepptau wieder nach draußen.

Die Kleinen stürzen sich auf die Teller. Tristan nimmt meine Einladung zum Essen dankend an.

Während die Kinder eindlich gemütlich essen kommen er und ich in ein flüsterndes Gespräch.

"Du kannst echt gut mit Kindern..."

"Danke schön..."

"Du wirst sicherlich mal eine gute Mutter..."

Und da war der Satz: für andere ein Kompliment, für mich einer der Sätze.

Ich kann nicht wirklich etwas dafür, doch noch weniger kann ich dagegen tun: mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen und ich renne in das angrenzende Badezimmer.

_Eine gute Mutter... ha... Tristan du glaubst gar nicht wie gern ich eine gute Mutter wäre...  
_  
Ich fange an zu schluchzen, ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, zutief sitzt der Schmerz und die Erinnerung...

Durch dir Tür höre ich wie Tristan aufgehalten wird. Er will wissen was mit mir ist. Daveys Antwort: "Das weiß keiner so genau aber das hat sie öfters"

_ja das ist wahr... und wie wahr das ist..._

Also ich mich endlich beruhigt habe und rausgehe ist Tristan bereits weg und die Kleinen haben fertig gegessen.

_Wahrscheinlich redet er mit meiner Mom... soll er doch... ihre Antwort wird der von Davey sowieso ähneln..._

Ich widme mich wieder Janes Kleid. Tristan kommt nicht wieder und auch sonst niemand. Auch die Kleinen sprechen mich nicht darauf an... sie sind es gewöhnt...

**Nachdem ich nach langen 6 Stunden endlich diese verfluchten Klamotten fertig geändert hatte ging ich nach hause. Ich grüßte Luke, der es aber durch den Abendandrang wahrscheinlich noch nichteinmal mitbekommen hat und ging nach oben. Dort machte ich mir einen Reissalat den ich zum Abkühlen stehen lies. Dann nahm ich mir das Buch das mir Max gegeben hatte und ging zum See. Dort saß ich wieder bis es dunkel wurde und las.**

_Gott dieses buch ist einfach wundervoll..._

Dann ging ich wieder nach Hause. Luke war bereits gegangen. Ich ging hoch und aß meinen Salat. Nach einem schönen Bad liege ich nun hier auf meinem Bett und schreibe in mein Tagebuch: Ich muss aufhören... ich hab ja morgen Schule...

Rory

Flashback 3+

"Und su gehst ganz sicher?

_Gott ist die so schwer von Begriff?_

"Ja Bess ich werde gehen."

"Und wie lange bleibst du noch?"

"Naja bin Ende des Monats. Am 6.9. ist schon die willkommensfeier in Yale"

"Oh... das ist ja gar nicht mehr lange hin...

_Oh mann... was für eine geistige Leitung..._

...ich hoffe doch du machst eine Abschiedsfete"

"ja klar mach ich... ich muss dann aber auch wieder an die Arbeit..."

Flashback 3 Ende+

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt natürlich


	4. Chapter 4

dankeschön für eure feedbacks

**Disclaimer**: nix gehört mir außer den Charas und den Ideen die meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen sind :D

* * *

**Teil 4:**

**Liebes Tagebuch,**

**heute war das erste Freitagsbend-Dinner nachdem ich bei der Chilton angefangen habe...**

_Verdammt...jetzt komm ich auch noch zu spät..._

Ich fahre sie Auffahrt hoch, steige aus und lauf zur Tür. Ein Hausmädchen öffnet und bringt mich ins Wohnzimmer

"Hey Grandma, hey Grandpa, hey Mom, entschuldigt bitte meine Verspätung aber der Verkehr war einfach scheußlich..."

Ich umarme alle.

"Guten Abend Rory. Was hast du denn da wieder an?"

Wie jeden Freitagabend seit 7 1/2 Jahren beschwert sich Grandma über meine Kleidung.

Ich sehe an mir runter: türkise sneakers, schwarze Hose, schwarzes Shirt mit U-Boot-Ausschnitt und einen türkisen Poncho. Die Haare habe ich wieder geflochten.

"Grandma... lass mich doch..."

Ich spreche leise. Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr auf das Thema...

"Aber du hast so eine schöne Figur... und dann trägst du solche Fetzen..."

Wie jedes Mal maldet sich nun Grandpa zu Wort.

"Lass sie doch... so schlecht sieht es doch gar nicht aus... das hat wenigstens Stil und steht ihr... stell dir mal vor sie würde rumlaufen wie diese Britnay Speer oder diese Y-Tina..."

"Britney Spears und X-Tina, Dad..."

"Schon ok Schatz, jetzt bist du ja da, dann können wir ja essen."

Wir gehen ins Esszimmer und nehmen Platz. Nach einiger Zeit fängt Emily an:

"Und wie läufts in Chilton?"

_Ha... makaber... genau dasselbe hat sie vor 12 Jahren jeden Abend gefragt..._

"Ganz gut... die Schüler sind echt nett... und ich habe Max Medina und Tristan DuGray wieder getroffen. Tristan unterrichtet dort jetzt Sport und Max ist Direktor."

"Ja... es ist echt schade das Charleston in den Ruhestand gegangen ist..."

"Ihr wusstet davon!"

"Ja natürlich... warum regst du dich deswegen so auf Lorelai?"

"Naja ihr hättet ja mal sagen können das mein Ex-Verlobter Direktor der Chilton ist... Und rory wie wars bei Lane?"

**Ich wusste das Mom nur ablenken wollte...**

"Sehr gut... ich werde wahrscheinlich noch ein Patenkind dazu bekommen..."

Ich esse weiter aber alle anderen sind geschockt.

"Was!"

"nur die Ruhe... Lane hat mir heute erzählt das sie schwanger ist..."

Langsam zeigt sich auch bei Mom erste Freude.

"Was? Ehrlcih? Und? Weiß dave schon davon?"

"Nein... er ist gerade auf Tour.. aber nächsten Monat ist ihr Erster Hochzeitstag... da ist er wieder da und dann will sie es ihn sagen..."

**emily verstand anscheinend gar nichts.**

"Auf Tour! Hallo! Würde mich bitte mal jemand aufklären!"

"Also Mom... da gibt es Bienchen und Blümchen..."

"lorelai! Ich weiß wie du entstanden bist..."

"dann weißt du mehr als ich..."

"also Dave ist Lanes Ehemann. Er ist gerade mit seiner Band auf Tour. Ich glaub sie spielen gerade in Denver und fahren dann weiter nach Colorado Springs..."  
"Ah... er hat eine Band..."

Man hört Emilys Missfallen deutlich heraus.

"Ja... seine Band 'the Enals' ist zeimlich erfolgreich und er ist auf dem besten Wege sie zu managen..."

"Aha... dann scheint er ja gut zu verdienen oder? Und was arbeitet deine Freundin?"

In Grandpas Stimme liegt kein Missfallen sondern höfliches Interesse.

"Ja... sie können nicht klagen... sie können sich ein schönes großes Apartement in New York leisten. Lane hat ihren eigenen Plattenladen in New York."

**Emily musste natürlcih krampfhaft versuchen das Schlechte in den Vordergrund zu drängen.**

"einen Plattenladen in New York? Da kommen doch sicherlich nur Verbrecher hin... Und dann auch noch einen ehemann der in einer Rock-Band ist und andauernd weg ist... sicherlich hat er während seinen Touren zahllose Affären..."

"Emily!"

Ich gehe nicht auf den empörten einwurf von Grandpa ein sondern fange an vernünftig zu erklären. Es bringt ja nichts wenn ich jetzt laut werde.

"Grandma, so ist Dave nicht... er kommt zu jedem besonderen tag zurück nach New York um bei Lane zu sein. Manchmal lässt er dafür sogar ein Konzert ausfallen. Sie waren sage und schreibe 8 jahre zusammen bevor sie geheiratet haben..."

"8 Jahre!", tönt es von den Großeltern.

"Ja. Dave wollte Lane nicht ohne einverständnis ihrer Eltern heiraten."

"Und warum wollten ihre Eltern die Ehe erst nicht?"

Grandpa ist sichtlich interesiert, was Grandma sichtlich stört.

"Naja ihre Mutter ist Koreanerin und streng katholisch. Sie hoffte immer Lane würde einen gläubigen koreanischen Arzt heiraten. Dave hat sich alle Mühe gegeben Mrs. Kim davon zu überzeugen das er ein guter Partner für Lane ist."

"War das so schwierig?"

"Naja...sie hat ihn eigentlich schnell akzeptiert, aber sie konnte ihn sich nicht als Mann für Lane vorstellen. Und das obwohl er auf allen möglichen kirchlichen Feiern Gitarre gespielt hat. Die tatsache das er zwar katholisch getauft ist, aber sein Vater ein Jude ist hat mit sicherheit auch nicht geholfen. Aber am ende hat es ja doch geklappt."

"Und wie machen sie das mit den Feiertagen? Wo werden die denn gefeiert?"

"Naja den einen da und den andern da gehe nicht denn seine Familie wohnt in californien und ihre in Stars Hollow. Sie haben es so gemacht das sie Ostern, das ja christlich gesehen wichtiger ist als weihnachten, bei Mrs. Kim verbringen und Weihnukkah in Californien."

Alle sehen mich geschockt an. "Weihnukkah!"

"Ja, Wihnukkah... das ist eine Mischung aus dem christlichen weihnachten und dem jüdischen Hanukkah. fragt nicht... das ist einer Erfindung von Daves leicht verrückten Bruder Seth... das hat er zumindest mal erzählt..."

"Und? Wo sind die Kleinen?"

_Wie geschickt Grandma doch wieder das Thema zu wechseln weiß..._

"Die sind bei Luke.."

"Luke wird doch nächste Woche wieder mitkommen oder nicht?"

"Doch klar..."

"Und wo werdet ihr die Kleinen während dieser Zeit lassen?"

"Na bei Karen unserer Babysitterin."

"Ah... und wie läuft es mit deinem Hotel?"

"Sehr gut. Wir haben jetzt dank dieser Mitternachtshochzeit endlich genug Geld zusammen um den Anbau zu bauen..."  
"Endlich? Leif es denn die letzte Zeit so schlecht?"  
"Nein aber wir waren uns einig das wir solange warten bis wir genaug Geld haben um Ihn gleich zu bezahlen und nicht wieder jeden Monat Raten abzustottern..."

**So ging der Abend weiter. Wir redeten über dies und das... man könnte auch sagen über Gott und die Welt. Als wir uns verabschieden wollten hielt Grandma uns noch einmal auf. Sie hatte noch etwas für mich.**

"Hier."

Ich nehme den Zettel den sie mir hinhält und sehe ihn mir an.

"Nein Grandma... das kannst du vergessen... das hab ich dir schon oft gesagt."

"Aber warum denn nicht Rory? Zu einem Therapeuten zu gehen ist doch keine Schande..."

Jetzt schaltet sich Grandpa ein.

"Emily lass doch das arme Kind in Ruhe... Wenn sie doch nicht will..."

"Ja aber wie soll es ihr denn dann besser gehen?"

"Hallo! Ich stehe noch hier! Ich werde nicht zu einem therapeuten gehen... mir gehts gut!"

Ich drehe mich um und gehe zu meinem Auto. Auf dem Weg knülle ich den Zettel zusammen und werfe ihn weg. Mom folgt mir.

**Draußen verabschiedeten Mom und ich uns voneinander denn wir waren beide müde und wolltern nur noch nach Hause. In Stars Hollow ging ich sofort nach oben in meine Wohnung und zug mich um.**

_Duschen tu ich morgen früh..._

**Heute werde ich außnahmsweise nicht mehr lesen... ich bin totmüde und will nur noch schlafen...**

**Bis Morgen**

**Rory**

* * *

fortsetzung folgt


	5. Chapter 5

Val: du hast einen eindeutigen vorteil und ich denke nicht das du hier noch liest lol

Eliza: dankeschön für dein feedback 

**Disclaimer:** nix gehört mir außer den Charas und den Ideen die meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen sind :D

**

* * *

**

**Teil 5:**

**Liebes Tagebuch,**

**heute war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Tag.**

**Ich habe ganz normal gefrühstückt und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen Luke mit 'Daddy' zu nerven. Ich Chilton war alles normal bis zu meinem Literaturkurs in der 11. Klasse.**

**Da gab es wieder einen der Vorfälle...**

"So... von mir aus könnt ihr jetzt an eurer Hausarbeit über Horvaths Italienische Nacht weiter schreiben..."

Die Schüler widmen sich ihrer Hausarbeit und ich schaue in meine Unterlagen, da fällt mir noch etwas ein.

"Achso eins noch... wir werden in ca. 4 Wochen mit Jane Austens 'der Ursprung' anfangen. Bitte besorgt es euch und fangt schon mal an zu lesen... wer hat das Buch denn schon?"

5 Hände gehen nach oben.

"Ah...und wer hat schon mal reingeschaut?"

Da bleibt nur noch Steves Hand übrig.

"nur du Steve? Oh... naja wie gesagt... besorgt euch das Buch und fangt schon mal an zu lesen."

Ich will mich wieder meinen Unterlagen widmen als ich sehe das sich Steve noch meldet.

"Ja Steve?"

"Ich hab da mal eine Frage..."  
"Und die wäre?"

Ich schaue Steve skeptisch an.

"Können sie mir vielleicht sagen was diese Verrückte damit meint...?"

Ich weiß sofort was er meint - Der Ursprung, Jane Austen - und mir steigen Tränen in die Augen.

_Das hat er auch gesagt..._

Ich laufe raus. Ich bin froh dass mich die Schüler trotz dieser 'Anfälle' respektieren. Am Anfang haben sie sich noch lustig gemacht und getuschelt aber das ebbte schon nach 3 Wochen völlig ab. Wieder bin ich froh dass Max mir einen Klassenraum nahe der Turnhalle gegeben hat. So muss ich nicht durch das halbe Gebäude laufen. Ja, auch Max macht es nichts aus das ich diese 'Anfälle' habe. Wahrscheinlich weil er sieht das ich trotzdem den verlangten Stoff durchziehe und die Schüler mit guten Noten und Spaß bei der Sache sind. Ich bin an der Turnhalle angekommen. Wieder stehe ich hier in der Tür. Wieder dreht sich Tristan zu mir um, spricht dann mit einem seiner Schüler und kommt zu mir. Er nimmt mich in den Arm und wir setzen uns auf eine Bank. Er sagt nichts, das macht er nie. Er weiß das all seine tröstenden Worte nichts bringen und es wäre ja auch Schwachsinn zu sagen 'shht es wird alles wieder gut' wenn man gar nicht weiß um was es geht. Er kann nur warten bis ich mich von alleine beruhige und er tut es. Es tut gut sich an seiner Schulter auszuheulen, ich beruhige mich dadurch irgendwie schneller.

Während ich an seiner Schulter lag schweiften meine Gedanken mal wieder ab.

_Warum?_

Es ist eine Frage die selbst ich nicht 100ig beantworten kann.

_Warum habe ich ihn weggeschickt?_

_Warum bin ich nicht mit ihm gegangen?_

_Warum habe ich mich noch mal auf Dean eingelassen?_

_Wenn ich mit ihm gegangen wäre, befände ich mich dann jetzt hier?_

_Bestimmt nicht._

_Aber wäre ich dann nicht glücklich mit Jess?_

_Wahrscheinlich schon._

_Wäre ich jetzt mit ihm verheiratet?_

_Vielleicht._

_Hätte ich ein Kind von ihm oder wäre ich gerade schwanger?_

_Gut möglich._

_Ja... wenn ich mit ihm gegangen wäre könnte ich jetzt Mutter sein..._

_Wenn es mit Jess nicht geklappt hätte, hätte ich es bereut?_

Das ist eine Frage die ich ganz klar beantworten kann.

_Nein!_

_Ich würde es nie bereuen mit ihm mitgegangen zu sein._

_Ich bereue es nur nicht mit ihm gegangen zu sein, zumindest für die Ferien._

_Ja... wenn ich mit ihm gegangen wäre könnte ich jetzt Mutter sein und wäre vielleicht glücklich._

Mittlerweile sind meine Tränen versiegt. Ich richte mich wieder auf und lächle ihn dankend an. Dann stehe ich auf und gehe zu der Lehrerkabine. Dort gehe ich an Tristans Spind und Nehme mein Notfall Make-up heraus. Ich muss lächeln als mir einfällt das er den Vorschlag, ich könnte doch etwas Make-up bei ihm lassen, gemacht hat. Während ich auf der Toilette vor dem Spiegel stehe fällt mit auf das mittlerweile wirklich alle Schüler und das ganze Kollegium denken müssen das Tristan und ich ein Paar sind.

_Naja... was soll's..._

Ich verstaue das Make-up wieder und gehe zurück in meine Klasse. Die Schüler sitzen dort über ihren Arbeiten und ich setze mich an meinen Tisch und versuche mich meinen Unterlagen zu widmen doch im Endeffekt starre ich Bauklötze in die Luft.

Die Schulglocke reist mich aus meinen Gedanken. Die Schüler verabschieden sich freundlich und Steve entschuldigt sich bei mir.

_Ha... und er weiß noch nicht einmal wofür..._

Ich lächle ihn an und mir fällt auf das seine rechte Wange ziemlich rot ist.

_Da hat Rita ihm bestimmt wieder eine geklatscht weil er mich zum heulen gebracht hat..._

**Der Rest des Tages verlief ganz normal. Wie immer bin ich nach dem Unterricht noch mit Tristan in dem Cafe gesessen. Wir unterhielten uns über unsere Klassen und andere Lehrer, über den 'Vorfall' allerdings verlor niemand ein Wort.**

**Als wir uns verabschiedeten sagte ich noch 'danke'. Für Außenstehende total zusammenhangslos doch Tristan wusste was ich meinte.**

**In Stars Hollow traf ich Mom unten im Diner. Wir unterhielten uns und ärgerten Luke mal wieder indem wir seinen Gästen auf die Nerven gingen. Ich hab es genossen denn solche Momente sind selten geworden denn Mom muss sich meistens um Will und Penny kümmern.**

**Ich muss jetzt auch aufhören denn heute ist Freitag und ich muss mich noch für das Essen umziehen.**

**Ich werde heute Abend noch mal schreiben.**

**Rory**

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt schneller als beim letzten mal lol**


End file.
